LA BODA DE LOS TAMERS
by Jos D
Summary: Es el día de la boda de Takato y Juri en el año 2014. Pasan muchas cosas antes y después de este gran evento. Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, por actualizar el fic hasta ahorita. TERMINADO
1. Capítulo 1

Para algunos este es el fic que más han estado esperando, es sobre la boda de Takato y Juri.  
  
Takato y Juri tienen 23 años, Takato trabaja como un dibujante en una empresa tipo Toei Company, en la que crea dibujos animados y Juri se encarga en el negocio de su padre. Espero que les guste este fic.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LA BODA DE LOS TAMERS(TAKATO Y JURI).  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
4:00 pm Sabado 18 de Julio del 2014   
  
Es el gran día para Takato y Juri ya que es el día de la boda.  
  
{En la casa de Takato}  
  
Takato estaba muy nervioso poniendose su traje de novio japonés.  
  
"Caray me siento muy nervioso, Henry" dijo Takato con voz nerviosa.  
  
"Tranquilo Takato todo va estar bien, además tu estás enamorado de ella verdad" dijo Henry  
  
"Claro que sí, pero ese no es el problema, si no que va ser de nosotros, que es lo nos depara el futuro"  
  
"No te preocupes Takato si algo malo nos pasara, juntos lo superaremos, además siempre estaré a tu lado" dijo Guilmon.  
  
"Gracias Guilmon" dijo Takato quien después se vio en el espejo.   
  
"Momantae" dijo Terriermon  
  
"Bueno ya es hora de irnos" dijo Takato  
  
"Te iras sin pantalones?" dijo Terriermon.  
  
"Es cierto, porque no te diste cuenta Takato" dijo Henry riendose.  
  
Takato se puso los pantalones y luego los cuatro se bajaron del cuarto, para salir afuera esperando a un amigo.   
  
"Caray donde estará Hirokazu ya debería estar aquí" dijo Takato  
  
"Tal vez algo lo atrasó" dijo Henry.  
  
"Por cierto donde dijiste que estará Kenta?" pregunto Takato.  
  
"El se encuentra junto con Ryo en el lugar donde celebraremos tu matrimonio, además también estan Ciberdramon, Guardromon, Marineangemon e incluso Yamaki y el equipo salvaje están ayudando también."  
  
"Oigan mira eso" señalo Terriermon.  
  
De pronto vieron una lujosa limosina y de ahí salió Hirokazu.  
  
"Wow Hirokazu, de donde la sacaste" dijo Takato.  
  
"Bueno digamos que Kenta y yo encontramos un lugar, donde se pueden rentar uno de estos, a un buen precio"  
  
"Vaya al menos eres bueno en algo" dijo Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon" grito Henry.  
  
"De que estás hablando conejo de felpa" dijo Hirokazu.  
  
"Ya ustedes dejen de pelear" dijo la madre de Takato, quien dijo después:   
  
"Este es el día más importante para mi hijo, asi que no quiero ningun pleito"   
  
Y todos dejaron de hablar, hasta que Terriermon dijo:  
  
"Crei que su día más importante era cuando obtuviera un empleo o entrar a una universidad ó ?"  
  
"Terriermon" gritó otra vez Henry.  
  
"Mama, ya terminaron el pastel de boda?" preguntó Takato.  
  
  
  
"Solamente falta un poco"  
  
Henry, Hirokazu, Terriermon y Guilmon entraron a la limosina.   
  
"Takato ya es hora de irnos" dijo Henry.  
  
"Si ya vamonos" dijo Hirokazu.  
  
Terriermon saliendo del auto en la parte de arriba: "Subete Takato, esta cosa tiene un buen espacio"  
  
"Ya voy, bueno ya tengo que irme, adiós" dijo Takato a su madre.  
  
"Adiós y nos vemos después hijo" . Luego en los pensamientos de la madre de Takato. 'Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre, desde hace mucho tiempo'  
  
____________________________________________  
  
{En la casa de Rika}  
  
Juri en un vestido de novia japonés, blanco.  
  
"Rika, crees que Takato quedará impresionado por esto?" pregunto Juri.  
  
"Claro que sí, además este es uno de los vestidos que me tenía preparado mi mamá por si acaso yo me casara, pero creo tal vez nunca suceda", dijo una Rika muy deprimida.  
  
"Rika no pienses así, estoy segura que algún día podrás encontrar a tu chico ideal, tal vez aun no sea el momento, pero sé que a tí te va tocar también" dijo Juri con optimismo.  
  
"Gracias Juri" dijo Rika quien luego en sus pensamientos 'Como te envidio Juri'.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el proximo capítulo algunos pensamientos de los tamers. Voy hacer que la boda sea al estilo japones y claro con un poco del occidente, si es que puedo. Si quieren quwe desciba como son los trajes que usan Takato y Juri pidenmelo. Ya que estoy investigando como son las bodas japonesas.  
  
Por favor denme reviews o si quieren envíanme un email al jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx   
  
NOTA:COMO LES GUSTARÍA QUE LA BODA FUERA AL ESTILO JAPONÉS U OCCIDENTAL. ENVIENME UN EMAIL PARA SABER SU RESPUESTÁ Y PORQUÉ. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo hacía otros fics las cuales no me dejaban terminar este fic ahora lo voy a tratarde terminarlo. Unas cosas las vestimentas de Takato y Juri es como una mezcla tipo oriental y occidental.  
  
_________________________________  
  
LA BODA DE LOS TAMERS  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
{Aun en la casa de Rika}  
  
'Es increible lo feliz que se ve Juri, ya que hace mucho tiempo ella sufrio mucho, primero perdio a su madre y luego a Leomon, se que ella supero eso, pero espero que en adelante no le pase ninguna tragedia, aun recuerdo la vez en que Takato me pidio ayuda para que Juri sea su novia' decía Rika mentalmente  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Muy bien Takato, dime para que querías verme" dijo Rika quien estaba en el parque  
  
"Bueno veras he visto que has sido una buena amiga con Juri, pero bueno, es que..."dijo Takato nerviosamente  
  
"Ya dimelo"  
  
"Es que quería saber que es lo que opina Juri sobre mí?"  
  
"Porque lo preguntas?"  
  
"Bueno la verdad es que, para serte sincero pensaba pedirle a Juri que sea mi novia, pero por favor no se lo digas a Juri aun, necesito confesarle a ella lo que siento y..." dijo Takato  
  
"Te entiendo Takato y por eso no se lo dire a Juri" dijo Rika con una voz dulce  
  
"Que me entiendes?"  
  
"Si, por eso querías rescatar a Juri, se que tu te preocupabas mucho por Juri, recuerdo muchas cosas por la manera en que parecía que tu sientes algo por Juri, como las veces en que pones cara de bobo, o la manera en que gritaste cuando una vez tuvimos que hacer una retirada sin tener que rescatar al Juri quien seguía atrapada por el Dripa, antes creía que te importaba mucho Juri, porque era tu mejor amiga, pero ahora pienso que en realidad tu sientes algo por ella" dijo Rika quien mantuvo impresionado a Takato  
  
"Entonces me ayudarás?"  
  
"Claro, sabes recuerdo una vez cuando estuvimos en el digimundo, en la ocasión en que te buscabamos, Guilmon dijo que te escuchaba gritar tu nombre, me soprende que yo no lo haya escuchado, pero lo que mas sorprendio es que Juri tambien escuchó tu voz" dijo Rika  
  
"En serio?"   
  
[Fin del flashback]  
  
"Rika, Rika, estas bien?" dijo Juri  
  
"Eh así que decías Juri?" dijo Rika, dejando de distraerse por lo recuerdos  
  
"Quería saber a que horas va estar la limusina?"   
  
"No debe de tardar" dijo Rika  
  
Luego se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta  
  
"Pueden entrar" dijo Rika  
  
En eso entró Renamon con unos moño en la cabeza y unos aretes y parecía que estaba maquillada.  
  
"Renamon porque te ves así?" grito Rika sintiendo verguenza de ver a Renamon así  
  
"Tu mama decía que tal vez parezca así mas linda"  
  
"Renamon quitate eso, te ves ridícula" dijo Rika  
  
"Rika a mi me parece que así ve bonita no lo crees?" dijo su madre  
  
"Si se ve algo linda pero creo que le pusiste mucho maquillaje y ese moño no me parece bien" dijo Juri  
  
Rika le fastidiaba que su madre hablara con Juri sobre ese tipo de cosas.  
  
{En el templo donde se va hacer la boda}  
  
"Ya Takato no estes nervioso" dijo Henry  
  
"Como esperas que no lo este, es mi boda" dijo Takato quien se encontraba extremadamente nervioso  
  
'Esta igual de nervioso como cuando le pidio a Juri que fuera su novia ' decía Henry mentalmente  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Meses después del incidente del Dripa  
  
"Takato ya no estes nervioso" decía Henry  
  
"Es que, es que, que tal si ella me rechaza?" dijo Takato  
  
"Takato a ti te hace falta confianza"   
  
"Mira ahí viene Juri con Rika" dijo Terriermon viendo que las chicas se acercaban  
  
"Que esperas Takato ve y confiesale a ella lo que sientes" dijo Henry  
  
"Vamos Takato tu puedes" dijo Guilmon  
  
Luego Henry y los dos digimons se escondieron en los arbustos  
  
"Hola Juri, hola Rika" dijo Takato nerviosamente  
  
"Hola Takato, listo para jugar con las cartas" dijo Juri  
  
"Oh no Juri creo que se me olvido traerme mis cartas, me podrían esperar?" dijo Rika  
  
"Bien aqui te esperamos Rika" dijo Takato, entonces Rika se fue, pero para esconderse y ver como marchaba entre Juri y Takato.  
  
"Juri, sabes, hace mucho tiempo te he querido pedirte algo?"  
  
"Que es Takato?"  
  
"Me gustaría saber si quieres ser mi novia?" dijo Takato extremadamente nervioso y rojo   
  
De pronto ambos se sonrojaron, y pasó algo de tiempo y Juri aun no había dicho nada.  
  
"Di algo Juri no te quedes sin hablar y ni con la boca abierta" decía Rika en voz baja observando desde un arbol la situación  
  
"Takato di algo" decía Henry en voz baja  
  
"Porque ambos se quedaron callados?" preguntaba Guilmon tambien en voz baja  
  
"Tal vez porque se quedaron mudos" dijo Terriermon  
  
"Y bien Juri, que me dices" dijo Takato  
  
"Takato yo, yo, yo había esperado escuchar eso hace mucho tiempo, desde la vez en que me salvaste" luego Juri abrazó a Takato fuertemente, mientres que este acariciaba a su amiga  
  
"Si mision cumplida" decía Rika con una sonrisa  
  
"Bien lo lograste Takato" dijo Henry  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
'y cuando le pidio casarse' decía Henry recordando la vez en que Takato le pidio eso a Juri   
  
[Flashback #2]  
  
Hace semanas(o mucho antes de la boda), Takato le pedía otra vez ayuda a Henry y a Rika para ayudarle en pedirle a Juri a que se casara, pero los dos le dijeron que ya estaba grandecito como poder hacerlo solo. Pero al final le ayudaron, solamente le recomendaron a que la invitara a cenar en un restaurante y que ahí mismo le confesara a Juri.  
  
En el día en que Takato se fue al restaurante en donde le pidio a Juri que fuera, este estaba siendo acompañado por Henry para que se sienta apoyado  
  
"Bien Takato ahí esta Juri, no te pongas nervioso, ten confianza y solamente pideselo, por cierto traes el anillo?" pregunto Henry  
  
"Si aqui lo llevo" dijo Takato  
  
"Bien ahora tu ve solo, y suerte"  
  
Takato se dirigió a la mesa donde esta Juri, ella se veía linda con un vestido elegante que ella tenía puesto.   
  
"Hola Juri te ves linda" dijo Takato  
  
"Gracias Takato"  
  
Ambos conversaban por varios minutos y luego cenaron, cuando ambos terminaron de cenar (por cierto Henry esta observando o fisgoneando), Takato sacó el anillo que estaba en su chaleco, se encontraba nervios, pero tuvo a valentía de pedirselo ya que este sería uno delos momentos mas importantes de su vida y una decisión que si lo toma no hay marcha atrás.  
  
"Juri hace tiempo que quería pedirte algo muy importante" dijo Takato con valentía  
  
"Que es Takato?"  
  
"Quieres casarte conmigo?"  
  
"Takato..." Juri comenzaba a escuchra lo que tanto había esperado  
  
"Si no quieres te entiendo" dijo Takato aun esperando una respuesta de Juri  
  
"No no eso Takato" dijo Juri con lagrimas de felicidad  
  
"Pero porque estas llorando Juri?"  
  
"Es que había esperado este momento Takato, desde el día en que me pediste que fuera tu novia" dijo Juri  
  
"Quéeee?" expreso Takato O_O  
  
"Asi es Takato, me sentía feliz porque soy tu novia y ahora que me pides esto, en verdad si acepto casarme contigo"  
  
[Fin del Flashback #2]  
  
'Pero me pregunto si en verdad las heridas del corazon de Juri habran sanado?' se preguntaba Henry  
  
"Porque ella se esta tardando tanto?" dijo Takato  
  
"Ya Takato no te deseperes estoy seguro que muy pronto llegarán" contesto Henry  
  
{Afuera en el templo}  
  
Un digimon purpura se encontraba deprimido, el había sido invitado tambien, pero el se siente, como si su alma sufriera.  
  
"No siento que merezca estar aquí"  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
_____________________________________   
  
Espero que les hayan gustado, dejen reviews por favor, y espero que me perdonen las personas que los deje esperar por mucho mucho tiempo. No se de cuantos capítulo va ser este fic pero espero que en los sighuientes sea de su agrado. Tal vez ponga algunos pensamientos deprimidos de Juri 


	3. Capítulo 3

Les agradezco aquekllos quienes me dejaron reviews este capítulo se la dedico a quienes me dejaron algun mensaje como C-erika, la digimon fan #1, Arika_Rytter_Sevens, Maria Halliwell y a otros mas que se me olvidaron mencionar.   
  
_________________________________  
  
LA BODA DE LOS TAMERS  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
En la parte de arriba de un templo un digimon purpura se sentía deprimido  
  
"Es increible que yo sea el mismo digimon quien había hecho sufrir a ella, y lo ironico es que estoy aquí en el día de su boda, pero porqué?; porqué sera que me siento mal aun cuando ella me había perdonado de mi acto imperdonable?, tal vez sea que a ella le debo mucho, o tal vez sea porque aun no le he compensado a ella aun después de intentar todo lo posible por salvarla, creo que mas bien es porque había hecho algo atroz a quien menos merecía ese sufrimiento, pero después ella me ayudo y que hice para reparar el daño?, nada, aunque me digan que la intencion es buena, yo no le encuentro sentido en eso por mas que lo he intentado, esa marca que tengo hacia ella, ese sentimiento de que le debo mucho a ella, jamas desaparecerá" dijo Impmon, quien se encontro pensativo  
  
"Aun recuerdo el día en que me dieron la invitación"  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Beelzemon combatía contra un digimon que se estaba poniendo violento, un Triceramon. Ese digimon embistió al digimon demonio pero este no se dejaba, él de un solo golpe lo dejó noqueado. Después espero a los tamers para que se lo llevara, Beelzemon había dejado la costumbre de matar a otro digimon, ( esto se le ocurrió meses después del incidente con el Dripa, es algo así como una promesa hacia uno mismo). Beelzemon no decía nada solo escuchaba los agradecimientos de los tamers y de las personas que había salvado de ese digimon, pero Beelzemon no se sentía satisfecho.  
  
Cuando estuvo cerca de llegar a la casa de sus tamers, llegó Renamon con un carta en su garra.  
  
"Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto Beelzemon  
  
"Solo vine para entregarte esto" Renamon le dio la carta y desapareció como de costumbre  
  
"Que sera?" se decía Beelzemon mientras, abría y leia la carta (Nota: por cierto impmon aprendió a leer y a escribir gracias a sus tamers)  
  
"Es una invitación para una boda, pero porqué?" se preguntaba, mientras leía que él y sus tamers fueron invitados para celebrar la boda de Takato y Juri.  
  
Tiempo después impmon le comento sobre la invitación a sus tamers, ellos les agradaba la idea de ir, pero impmon no se sentía agusto debido a que aun recuerda las atrocidades de su pasado.  
  
[Fin del flashback]  
  
"Demonios, porque?, porqué este maldito dolor que tengo jamas se quita?, cuando sera el día en que el dolor que tengo en el alma desaperezca?, de que sirve preguntarme de seguro esto es algo que tengo marcado durante toda mi vida" dijo impmon mientras se siente que es observado por una figura amarilla  
  
{En el lugar o salon donde se hara una celebración después de la boda}  
  
Ryo junto con, Ciberdramon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, Yamaki y personal de Hypnos, arrgleban las mesas preparaban, los platos, etc. Ya que dentro de poco Takato y Juri estaran oficialmente casados. Tambien estaban los familiares de los amigos de Takato, como los hermanos de Henry, incluyendo Suzie y Lopmon.  
  
"Suzie dime cuanto tiempo falta para que ya esten oficialmente casados"  
  
"Lopmon no te deseperes muy pronto van a estar casado pero porque lo preguntas?"  
  
"Es que lo comida que veo en la cocina se ve deliciosa y yo siento hambre" dijo Lopmon  
  
"Ay perdóname Lopmon se me olvidó que no has comido esta mañana" dijo Suzie quien con su digimon se fueron a comer algo  
  
Por otro lado  
  
"Señor Yamaki" dijo Kenta  
  
"Si"  
  
"Estamos agradecidos de que usted nos haya ayudado a cooperar para celebrar"  
  
"Pues gracias aunque tendre un problema por esto; ya que tengo que explicar sobre los otros gastos del gobierno" dijo Yamaki  
  
"Gastos del gobierno a que te refieres?" pregunto Kenta  
  
"Ay Kenta que no entiendes, Yamaki usó dinero y recursos del gobierno para que fuese posible la boda y su celebración" dijo Ryo  
  
"Quéeeeee?" expresó Kenta OoO  
  
"Pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya que Yamaki es ingenioso el sabra como solucionarlo" dijo Riley  
  
"Gracias querida" dijo Yamaki quien después le dio un beso a Riley  
  
"Que envidia le tengo a Takato" dijo Ryo  
  
"Porqué?" preguntó Kenta  
  
"Bueno Takato se casara y por lo que veo siempre se había llevado bien con Juri y recuerdo que me sorprendió cuando me enteré que se hicieron novios"  
  
"Si a mi también me sorprendió" dijo Kenta  
  
[Flashback]  
  
{Al dia siguiente después de que Takato y Juri se hicieron novios}  
  
En el parque Ryo, los amigos de Takato Guradromon y Marineangemon jugaban a las barajas y cuando estos vieron a los demas llegando se le hicieron curioso ver a Takato agarrando fuertemente la mano de Juri.  
  
"Hola Rika que gusto verte" dijo Ryo  
  
"Veo que tu nunca te cansas de jugar con eso" dijo Rika viendo las cartas  
  
"Y tu porque ya no juegas?" preguntó Ryo  
  
"Porque tengo otras cosas que hacer"   
  
"Y ahora porque ustedes porque estan tan juntitos?" dijo Hirokazu  
  
"Se ve que ustedes no se enteraron de la noticia" dijo Rika  
  
"Cual noticia?" pregunto Guardromon  
  
"Que que..." Takato tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba al igual que Juri  
  
"Mejor yo lo digo, Takato ya tiene novia" dijo Henry  
  
"Quéeeeee" dijeron Kenta e Hirokazu al mismo tiempo  
  
"Es verdad?" preguntó Ryo  
  
"Acaso no se nota" dijo Rika  
  
"Oye Rika a ver si algun día tu y yo estemos así, y esperare recibir un beso tuyo" dijo Ryo cuyo comentario hizo que Rika se enfureciera y ala vez se sonrojara, provocando que unos se sonrojaran, Henry se sintiera algo celoso y otro se reía. Rika le pego a Ryo, en la mejilla izquierda y luego le pegó a Hirokazu quien se estaba riendo por lo que dijo Ryo.   
  
"Que buen golpe" dijo Guradromon  
  
"Oye creí que estabas de mi lado" dijo Hirokazu  
  
[Fin del Flashback]  
  
"Ji, ji, ji, recuerdo que Rika te dio una buena paliza" dijo Kenta  
  
"Es que ella no quiere admitir que le gusto"  
  
"Tienes suerte con varias chicas, excepto por Rika" dijo Kenta  
  
"Algun día ella tendrá que admitir que le gusto" dijo Ryo  
  
"Eres muy optimista"  
  
"Kenta dile a tu Marineangemon que eso no se come por ahora" dijo Ryo viendo a digimon que se estaba comiendo muchos bocadillos  
  
{En el templo donde se hara la boda}  
  
Takato llegó apurado como alma que lleva al diablo (si me permiten la expresión)  
  
"Ya lluege" dijo Takato  
  
"Aun no llega Juri" dijo el padre de Juri  
  
"Y tampoco tu padres" dijo la madrastra de Juri  
  
"Mama veo que ellos acaban de llegar" dijo el hermanastro de Juri, vuendo que los padres de Takato acaban de llegar  
  
"Ahora solamente falta Juri" dijo Terriermon  
  
"Pero donde estará?" preguntaba Guilmon  
  
{En la limosina donde se encuentra Juri, Renamon, Rika, Rumiko y Seiko la abuela de Rika}  
  
Juri se quedaba pensativa y recordaba el día en que Takato fue a su casa, para pedirle al padre de Juri, la mano de su hija (o enotras palabras fue a visitar a sus futuros suegros).  
  
Continuara...  
  
_____________________________________   
  
Espero que este capítulo este bien y espero, a quienes esperaban por tanto tiempo la continuación de este fic, su opinión. Ah por ciertonen el lugar que dije salon, imagense que es el lugar donde se celebra el matrimonio despues de que la pareja se case, ustedes saben donde hay fiesta. Riley es la mujer que de Hypnos que vive con Yamaki, la que siempre esta relacionado con e´l.  
  
Me gustaría saber que es lo que le falta a este fic, por favor diganmelo. 


	4. Capítulo 4

LA BODA DE LOS TAMERS

CAPÍTULO 4

Juri se quedaba pensativa y recordaba el día en que Takato fue a su casa, para pedirle al padre de Juri, la mano de su hija (o en otras palabras fue a visitar a sus futuros suegros).

Flashback

Takato se sentía nervioso, al estar a un paso de la puerta de la casa de su futura esposa.

Él le había pedido hace unos días, el matrimonio a Juri, ella lloró en lagrimas de felicidad como si era lo que tanto había esperado de él. Pero eso no era ni la mitad del camino que tendría que recorres Takato, ya que tendría que ir a la casa de sus futuros suegros para que haya boda.

Takato vestía elegantemente, respiraba profundamente y se acercó a la puerta y tocó, el espero hasta que alguien abrió.

"Takato que bueno que has llegado, ven pasa" decía Juri dejando entrar a Takato

"Vaya miren quien vino mi futuro yerno" decía el padre de Juri

"Hola señor Katou" dijo Takato

"Ven siéntate"

"Le sirvo algo" pregunto la madrastra de Juri

"No gracias"

"Bueno señor Katou supongo que ya sabe a qué vine" Takato se armaba con valor al hablar con su futuro suegro ya que no es una persona fácil de convencer.

"Sí lo sé, te agradezco que quieras casarte con mi hija, pero no creas que estoy convencido por el hecho de que la hayas salvado, sacándola del Dripa"

"Aunque, te agradecemos mucho, por lo que has hecho por ella" dijo la señora Katou

"Yo sólo quiero asegurarme que mi hija va estar en buenas manos"

"Señor y señora Katou, yo me en verdad amo a Juri, ella va estar bien conmigo, sabe desde mucho antes sentía un afecto especial por Juri, ella cuando estaba cerca de mi podía sentir como su alegría y su forma de ser me hacía sentir quererla mucho, no sé como describirle que sentimiento que aun tengo en ella, les prometo que si me casó con Juri yo les aseguro que nada le hara falta a ella, yo la cuidare como sea, y ustedes se sentirán tranquilos al saber que soy la mejor persona o la que mejor le correspondió a Juri" decía Takato como si estuviera muy decidido a casarse con ella

"Takato eres un amor…" Juri se sentía sonrojada y feliz al escuchar lo que dijo Takato

Fin del Flashback

Juri despertó del sueño.

"Eh qué pasa" decía Juri.

"Juri llegó la hora" dijo Rika.

"Ya te sientes lista?" preguntó Renamon.

"Si lo estoy" decí Juri quien salió de su limosina, Takato se encontraba afuera esperandola, se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Juri en su hermoso vestido de novia.

"Juri te ves hermosa" decía Takato muy sonrojado.

"Gracias querido" dijo Juri también sonrojada.

Mientras tanto Rika, contemplaba la escena, ella sentía algo que perturbó a Renamon

"Rika te sucede algo?" pregunto Renamon.

"Si, no sé porque siento celos de Juri" dijo Rika viendo con tristeza a la feliz pareja

"Sera porque está con Takato?"

"Pero qué estas diciendo" decía Rika sonrojada "Claro que no, es solo que, estoy celosa de que ella ya tiene a alguien y yo aun no"

"Otra vez con lo mismo" decía Renamon

"Renamon yo no quiero pasarme la vida sola, es decir me gustaría tener a alguien a mi lado, alguien humano tú sabes"

"No te preocupes Rika, como dijo Juri, puede que haya alguien quien te corresponda" dijo Renamon animandola.

Dentro del templo

Los padres de Juri Katou estaban ahí, luego llegaron los padres de Takato, ellos saludaban y estaban complacidos al ver este matrimonio que tendrá un buen futuro.

Se hacían todo como decían las tradiciones japonesas, sobre su estilo de hacer el matrimonio.

Mientras tanto Renamon observaba el templo en donde se celebrará la boda, ella había escuchado de que existen diferentes formas de boda dependiendo de la cultura, como se trata de una boda japonesa, recordaba lo que le dijo Rika, sobre este tipo de boda.

Recuerda que el casamiento tradicional tiene tres etapas:Yuino no Gui , Kekkon no Gui y Hirou no Gui.

Yuino no Gui es el anuncio de compromiso que se realiza entre los progenitores. Los padres o responsables por parte del varón presentan sus respetos a la familia de la futura mujer de su hijo. En agradecimiento por recibir a la futura compañera de su hijo, ofrecen el Yuino hin ino hin que son básicamente siete distinguidos elementos que ponen de manifiesto la gratitud de recibir a la prometida.

Después del anuncio de compromiso, el segundo paso es el casamiento y que se puede realizarse en un templo, shintoista o budista, o en un hotel donde la compañía encargada de realizar la celebración ambienta los salones para la ceremonia religiosa y para la fiesta.

Renamon al entrar al templo observa que estan listos los elementos en una boda: Noshi: una especie de almeja que recibe un proceso de secado, y que simboliza longevidad.

Kosoderyo: quiere decir suma de dinero de Yuino hin. La novia recibía esta suma para elegir algo de su gusto que la haga sentir feliz. Aunque Juri no lo necesita porque Takao es quien la hace feliz.

Yanagui taruryo: cantidad de sake. El sake, alcohol de arroz, es una bebida que se la considera sagrada para celebrar en estas ocasiones.

Surume: así como la tortuga está unida a su caparazón, así debe ser la unión de este matrimonio; es el deseo que se expresa a través de Surume.

Konbu: ser bendecido con hijos es el significado de este elemento. Renamon supone que esta pareja tendran mucho hijos como los padres de Henry

Tomoshiraga: que pueda utilizar los beneficios que ofrece la montaña hasta que su cabello se haga blanco y largo.

Suehiro: que tenga dicha y prosperidad es el significado de esta distinción.

Renamon observa mejor el lugar un altar con flores, velas y diferentes ofrendas las cuales 7 los elementos, se encuentran.

La ultima etapa o ultimo paso es la ceremonia, Rika no explico esta parte pero recuerda lo que leyo en un libro: 'Esta ceremonia, a cargo del sacerdote shintoista o del monje budista, es muy similar; la diferencia está en las formas que existen en cada religión.

Primero entran los invitados y familia de los novios, luego los novios y por último, el maestro de ceremonia, y tras un ritual de purificación comienza la ceremonia.

Los novios intercambian un rosario, en japonés o juzu. Antiguamente no se utilizaba anillo; hoy en día se incorpora esta formalidad y luego de obsequiarse el juzu, se intercambian los anillos.

Luego llega el momento principal de la ceremonia, que es el tomar sake para sellar la unión de la pareja. Este ritual es conocido con el nombre de san san kudo. San san kudo significa "tres-tres-nueve"; tres representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el Ser Humano. El número impar tres es indivisible y el nueve es el máximo del número impar.

A través de este ritual se manifiesta el deseo de máxima felicidad y eterna unión de la nueva pareja, para lo cual se prepara una serie de tasitas, en japonés sakazuki, grande, mediana y pequeña montadas una sobre otra, y en un determinado orden los novios beben sake.

Terminado este ritual, la pareja expresa su palabra de juramento, lo pueden realizar juntos o por separado. Expresan en palabras ante sus familiares su compromiso de unión. Luego el maestro de ceremonia cierra con sus palabras y así se da por terminada la ceremonia religiosa.

A continuación llega la fiesta, Hirou no Gui, donde se celebra la unión de la pareja junto con sus familiares, amigos, vecinos, compañeros de trabajo.

Se invita al mundo social de los recién casados a participar y compartir esta unión. Aquí es donde los novios se cambian su vestido tradicional japonés y aparecen de vestido blanco la novia y de frac el novio.

Renamon se sentía ansiosa de ver todo este procedimiento, ya que sería la primera vez en que unos digimons sean los invitados de una boda. Y que esten en una fiesta humana de este tipo la cual se hará en un salon en la que Renaom asistira, pero ella espera que cierto digimon purpura aparezca, ya que ella puede sentir lo mal que se siente impmon al venir al lugar donde Juri se casará.

Mientras que ellos celebraban la boda, el digimon púrpura, se encontraba observando, pensando en qué regalarle a Juri, tenía varias ideas, pero algunas eran alocada, de pronto se le ocurrio algo.

"Espero que ésta idea que obtuve funcione" dijo Impmon quien se fue.

Continuara... 


	5. Chapter 5

Bien este es el último capítulo del fic, (LA CUAL AUN NO LO TERMINO) espero que les guste.

LA BODA DE LOS TAMERS

Capítulo final

En un gran salon, donde Yamaki y los otros tamers y digimons ayudaban a preparar el lugar, finalmente se celebró la boda que muchos esperaban a que ocurriera.

En el salom, en una gran mesa al lado de un pastel de 7 pisos, se encontraba la joven pareja que aun estaba tomados de las manos, aun despues de su union oficial. Takato y Juri no dejaban de sonreir, ni de mirarse, ni de hablarse.

"Sabes Takato aun me siento algo rara con todo esto pero ya se me pasara"

"Si es increíble que finalmente me casé contigo, sabes eso era una de mi fantasías, desde que tenía 10 años"

"En serio?" pregunto Juri

"Si de hecho, tuve esa imaginacion de casarme contigo, días despues de que te conociera" decía Takato

"Ahh que lindo, sabes yo tambien me imaginaba eso de casarme contigo" decía Juri

"En serio?" dijo Takato algo sorprendido

"Si desde que nos besamos por primera vez"

Mientras ellos recordaban viejos tiempos, cerca de la mesa de la pareja, se encontraba Rika, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido azul, con su largo cabello demostraba una belleza igualando al de su madre. Ella suspiraba al ver a sus mejores amigos en matrimonio.

"Rika cuando dejaras de suspirar, se que te gustaría estar en su lugar en estos momentos, pero porque no mejor te levantas y te diviertes" dijo Renamon

"Ya no molestes Renamon" decía Rika como toda una amargada, en eso vino Henry

"Renamon le pasa algo a Rika" pregunto Rika

"No me pasa nada" respondio Rika

"Bueno ella esta pasando por una etapa"

"Ja porque no le dices mi problema a todo el mundo eh" decía muy enojada quien se levantó y se fue de su lugar

"Sera mejor que hables con ella" decía Renamon y en eso, Henry la siguio

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del salon, impmon se encontraba nervioso, ya que no estaba seguro si entregarle el regalo en estos momentos o hasta que se termine la celebración de la boda. Llevaba una bolsa blanca, la cual contenía una caja de color anaranjado y tenía en la parte de arriba una carta.

'Sera mejor hacerlo ahora o nunca' pensaba impmon quien decidio entrar, al pasar por el salon podía observar como jugaban los pequeños digimons, comoCalumon junto Marineangemon, se reía un poco al ver como los padres de Takato trataban de detener a Guilmon ya que estaba comiendo la cena de otros invitados, al voltear en otra parte, observaba que Henry seguía a Rika, y en otra parte se rio un poco al ver como Hirokazu recibío una cachetada (por ebrio) por parte de una de las amigas de Juri, de pronto escucho las voces de sus tamers

"Impmon donde estabas" dijo Ai

"Te estuvimos buscando en todas partes" dijo Mako

"Perdonen pero estaba ocupando haciendole el regalo a Juri" decía impmon

"Un regalo? a que lindo" decía Ai

"Pues que esperas ve y dáselo" decía Makoto

Impmon caminaba nerviosamente hacia su objetivo, mientras observaba el rostro de Juri que mostraba una gran felicidad, se acercó mas pero quería hacerlo de manera sigilosa y quería estar a solas con ella.

Se oculto en una de las mesas y salio para no ser detectado, hizo esto muy pocas veces ya que no era una gran distancia lo que tenia que recorrer.

Al llegar muy cerca este se transformó en Beelzemon, lo cual atrajo algo de atención.

"Juri podemos habalr en privado"

"Hum si" decía Juri preguntandose que es lo que quería

Juri y Beelzemon se retiraron y se fueron a un lugar mas privado para hablar, pero Takato quería saber que es lo que ocurre asi que los siguio.

En las afueras del salon Beelzemon no quería ver directamente a Juri ya que no se sentía digno de hacerlo.

"Juri hace tiempo que habia querido expresarme mi forma de agradecer ya que todo te lo debo a ti"

"Beelzemon acaso..."

"Juri aunque me hayas perdonado, aun siento algo dentro de mi, que no esta satisfecho yo quiero hacer algo mas por ti, pero veo que aun no pasa el momento donde podía darte mucho mas de lo que me has dado a mi" decía Beelzemion quien le enseño un regalo

"Eso es para mi?"

"Tomalo"

Juri tomo el regalo y lo abrió, y sus ojos veía a un leomon de peluche y comenzó a recordar a leomon, meintras derramaba algo de lagrimas.

"Juri perdon si esto te hace sufrir creo que nunca debi habertelo regalado" decía Belzemon lamentando que Juri recordara a Leomon

"No esta bien, hay veces en que me gustaría que Leomon estuviera a mi lado para que vea lo feliz que estoy con Takato y en algunos momentos de mi vida" decía Juri quien lloró un poco y sintio que Beelzemon lo abrazaba

"Juri yo lo siento mucho si hubiera una manera de hacer regresar a Leomon yo daría hasta mi porpia vida para eso"

"No digas eso no digas cosas sin sentido no sabes como se sentirían tus tamers si fueras hacer eso" decía Juri muy enojada y quitandose las lagrimas

"Lo siento Juri yo solo"

"Perdon Belzemon, me gustó mucho tu regalo y se que intentaste hacer mucho por mi, recuerdo que al ver que hiciste todo lo posible por salvarme, me di cuenta de que tanto te importaba y te agardezco todo lo que has hehco por mi"

"Juri he querido escuchar esas palabras hace tiempo"

"Sabes era mejor regresar o sino pensaran en otra cosa si no estamos" decía Juri jalando ha Beelzemon de vuelta a l salon.

Beelzemon estaba por entrar pero se da cuenta que Juri estaba detras de él como si ella quisiera estar un rato afuera.

"Al rato vengo solo esperenme" decá Juri quien estaba sacando algo de su bolso

Beelzemon entro y Juri saco su digivice la cual estaba en estatica

"Leomon, como me hubiera gustado que estuviera presente en la boda"

'Pero lo he estado observando' decía Leomon en fomra de espíritu y apareciendo detras de ella

"Uh leomon" decía Juri sorprendida y sintio como es abrazada

'Yo he estado presente siempre en lo días en que mas me necesitabas y ahora donde te unes con Takato, estuve presente para verte y supe que estrías muy feliz con el'

"Oh Leomon cuanto te he extrañado" decía Juri ceerando lo ojos y voltenado pero al hacerlo Leomon se efumo, ella abrio los ojos y vio que Leomon aparecía como fantasme en su digivice

"Siempre estare contigo"

"Leomon muchas gracias" decía Juri llorando mucho

Mientras tanto cerca de ese mismo lugar, Rika se sentía triste y comenzaba a llorar hasta que escuchoe qu Henry lo llamaba.

"Rika estas bien" pregunto Henry mientras que ella rapidamente se secaba las lagrimas para no dejar rastro de que ella lloraba

"Si estoy bien"

"No lo creo sonabas triste" dijo Ryo

"Qu quieres Ryo"

"Nada solo quería verte"

"Rika si tienes algun problema pues dinoslo pero si no te entedemos "

"Henry la verdad es que esta boda me esta afectando y mucho"

"Porque?" pregunto Henry

"No me digas que te enamoraste de Takato" dijo Ryo en broma

"Bueno no exactamente pero cerca" dijo Rika

"Quéeeee" dijeron los dos

"La verdad es que hubo muy pocas veces en queme enamore de el" decía Rika quien comenzo a recordar cuando se habia enamorado de él, primero fue uando estaban en el tunel, ella se sonrojo por el comentario de su playera, la segunda en el incidente de Parasimon cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Takato esucho como ella cantaba y cuando se transformó en Gllanamon Crimson Mode eliminando a todos los Parasimon y la ultima vez que se enamoro fueron dias despues d ese incidente.

"Bueno Rika si dices que esta boda te afecta sera mejor que si quieres irte..."

"Aun no me ire Henry si quiero apoyar a Takato y a Juri tengo que estar ahi"

"Bueno te acompaño Rika" decía Ryo agarrando su hombro con el suyo, haciendo que Rika se sonrojara

"Ni lo sueñes" decía Rika muy sonrojada

"Henry me puedes acompañar"

"Eh si"

"Oye porque el puede acompañarte y yo no" decía Ryo

"Porque él es mas hombre que tú" decía Rika quien le comenzaba agradar estar mas cerca de Henry que con Ryo, pero en lo pensamientos de Rika ella comenzaba a sentir algo con Ryo lo cual eso lo asustaba, ya que tambien sentia algo por Henry; lo cual significaría que tarde o temprano terminaría con alguno de los dos.

"Aunque no quieras yo te acompaño" decía Ryo, haciendo que sonroje mas

Minutos despues Takato estaba muy preocupado, hace unos minutos que Juri estaba afuera, luego sintio que alguien toco su hombro

"Juri donde estabas por donde entraste"

"Estaba recordando aglo y entre por otro lado"

"Juri que bueno que ya estas aqui sabes quería darte una sorpesa sobre nuestra luna de miel"

"Si dimela por favor"

Pero en ese momento algunos amigos llegaron para pedirles algo

"Takato Juri creo que ya es la hora de hacerlo" dijo Hirokazu

"La hora de que?"

"Juri debe arrojar el ramo y tu lanzar la liga de la novia" decía una de las amigas de Juri

"Bueno" decí Juri quitandose la liga y dandosela a Takato, mientras que éste le dio el ramo que ella dejo en la mesa

"Bueno voy primero" dijo Juri quien se preparaba en lanzar el ramo, un grupo de chicas se juntaban incluyendo a Rika quien fue obligada por su madre

"Tengo reservaciones al lugar que me mencionaste varias veces y..." Takato noo hbia terminado y en eso entonces Juri se abalanzó sobre el

"Oh gracias Takato sabia que me llevarías ahí"

"Juri que bueno que te gustó espero que en ese lugar tengamos oportunidad de planear nuestro futuro"

"Se a que te refieres sobre donde vamos a vivir y cuantos hijos pero no hay que pensar mucho ya que de una manera u otra lo solucionaremos" decía Juri

"Que bueno Juri esperemos que sigamos juntos sabes que nunca te dejare por nada en el mundo"

"Takato por eso te amo" decía Juri abrazando y despues viendo una imagen de Leomon como fantasma vuiendo feliz a Juri, mientras que ella sonreia y llorando de felicidad y sintinedose segura y con la esperanza de formar una familia y viviendo feliz durante toda su vida

FIN

NOTA: CREO QUE UNA PRTE DEL FIC SE ME BORRO ESPERO QUE HASTA MAÑANA ESTE COMPLETO EL FIC 


	6. Chapter 6

Despues de lapeticion de varios aqui les dejo lo que paso con Rika.

EPILOGO O LO QUE PASO DURANTE Y DESPUES DE LA BODA

Durante la boda Ryo y Heny etaban apunto de pelearse cuando Rikalos interrumpio

"Ya calmense machos digo muchacho, porque no solo se tranquilizan y comportense como gente civilizada"

"Rika no me importa si no te agrado, la verdad yo te quiero, desde la primera vez que te conoci" dijo Ryo cuyas palbras hizo que Rika se sonrojara y que su corazon latiera de una manrea que nunca habia sentido

"Oye te digo que yo la conozco mejor que tu" dijo Henry abrazando a Rika, la cual ella se volvio a sonrojar y esta vez mas fuerte y sintio una calidez en su alma

"Yo la vi primero y sueltala" dijo Ryo separando a Rika de Henry

"Callense ya me hartaron" dijo Rika quien deicdio mejor dejar que se pleen y retirarse del lugar

"Mira lo que hiciste ahora ya esta enojada" dijo Henry

"Tu empezaste"

"Claro que no"

Rika salio del lugar donde se estaba celrbadno la boda de Juri y Takato, ella observaba desde afuera como se disfrutaban la compañia mutua, y se podia predecir que viviran muy felices como una pareja destinadaa estar juntos. Rika se obsevaba asimisma, preguntandose si algun dia conocera a alguien quien le correponde a alguien que la haga sentir bien, alguien que la quiera y que ella puede querer, pero saltoa la unica conclusion que le quedaba, que Ryo y Henry en verdad estan enamorados de ella. Ademas observaba como los dos chicos seguian discutiendo y se daba cuenta que ninguno de los dos jamas se detendran hasta que Rika sea la novia de alguno de ellos. Ella tenia pocas opciones antes de que los dos comenzaran a pelear y cuasar un gran alboroto, sabia que ella es la unica que poidia detener a esos dos. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos

"Ryo Henry ya detenganse, no quiero que haya una pelea no mientras este aqui, y no quiero que nada ni nadie interrumpe la boda de mis mejores amigos, no quiero que Juri quede decepcionada porque su momeno mas feliz seconvierta en un momento triste y no dejareque eso pase porque Juri ya sufrio demasiado y no quieor verla sufrir de nuevo me entendieron" dijo Rika muy enojada

"Esta bien"

"Rika quiero preguntarte a quien eliges a mi o este" diji Ryo

Rika ahora estaba en la espada contra lapared, le esta pidiendo una decision que no es facil, aun si trata de escoger entre Ryo y Henry. En el caso de Ryo recientemente ella seda cuenta que tiene un sentimiento especial hacia el que ella misma no sabia que tenia y que incoscientemente estaba "guardado", no sabe cual esla razon porque este tipo de sentimeinto parecia permanecer "dormido" hasta ahora, en el caso den Henry es uno desus mejores amigos y es aquien le tiene mas confianza, no resulta facil esta decisiòn

"Chicos la verdad no se a quien elegir, pienso que necesito algo de tiempo para pensarlo y porque no mjeor disfruteos de esta fiesta " decia Rka levantando una copa

'Se que ellos quieren que tome una decisiòn, pero sera mejor esperar hasta mañana para pensarlo bien, estoy segura que creen que los estoy dejando en suspenso pero la verdad no me resulta facil tener ua decision de quin seriami novio, no se porque hasta ahora se me ocurren etas ideas de tener alguien en la vida, tal vez el motivo es la boda de Juri, pero creo que es algo mas ' pensaba Rika mientras vigilaba a Henry y Ryo de que no se volvieran a pelear

Al terminarse la celebracion de la boda, Rika ah estado pensando durante el camino de regreso a su casa y tambien mientras comenzaba a dormir, su eleccion y sus pensamientos sobre los chicos no la dejaban dormir parecia como tendria que tener una elecion muy dificl mañana ya que ambos quieren una repuesta de ella.

Al dia siguiente los dos chicos despertaron temprano e dieron una ducha y se preparaban para dirigirs a la casa de Rika como si quisieran tener una cita con ella, ambos se vieron como si fueran acerrimos rivales, estaban esperando a Rika mientras que ella se estaba terminando de bañar y pensando en la decision que podria cambiar su vida

Ella penso y penso, y estab sintiendo que la estan presionando, creia que era absurdo sentirse presionada, ya que es decision de ella si quiere tener o no novio, sin embargo ella siente curiosidad por saber que eslo que se siente al tener uno.

"Hay porque no dejo de pensar en eso, yo no necesito a ningun hombre yo estoy bien sola"decia Rika pero se daba cuenta que se estaba engañando,en realidad le gustaria tener novio, ya que eso de estar solo, no la hizo sentir bien, ya que se sentia aislada y la soledad no le hizo bien al principio, ademas de que sabia porque se sentia asi.

"La verdad es que no quiero que nadie mas me rompa el corazon como lo hizo mi padre" decia Rika la verdadera razon de su soledad. "Pero de que estoy hablando, es mi padre de quein estoy enojada no de Henry ni de Ryo, porque tendria que enojarme con ellos, son mis amigos y se que no son capaces de hacerme daño de ninguna manera, asi como Takato, espero saber lo que estoy haciendo" decia Rika quien estaba lista para salir. Afuera de su casa estaban los dos mirando con mucha rivalidad

"Hola Rika" decian los dos al ver a Rika

"Hola Henry, Ryo, saben no me gusta que me presionen de esta manera y una decision de este tipo no es facil de hacer, pero la decision que tomo ahora es que.."

"Siiii?"

"Que prefiero estar con ustedes que estar sola" decia Rika quien agarro a klos dos de las manos

"Poque no vayamos a algun lado para pasar el rato ademas es sabado" decia Rikaconvenciendo a sus amigos a que vayan juntos, ya que despues de todo son amigos.

"Bueno esta bien Rika no te presionaremos" dijo Ryo

"Si nunca mas, no debimos pelearnos asi, nosotros somos amigos y no debriamos estarnos eleando, no debemos obligarte a que no tomes una decision inmediata"

"Bueno los perdono pero mejor nos vamos o sino mi mama los vera y leugo complicara mas mi vida" dijo Rika

"Bien" dijron los dos.

Y al final los chicos tuvieron que conformarse con ladecision de Rika, ademas ella no quiere arruinar su amistad con ninguno. Pero ella algun dia tendraque tomar una decision, pero ahora disfrutara su libertad como una chica soltera, pero muy bien acompañada

Fin 


End file.
